Divagations
by Ghosthic Satane
Summary: Professeur Snape réfléchit sur les arts muggle et sorciers. One-shot.


Disclaimer 1 : "Paradise comes at a price that i am not prepare to pay" est la première phrase du morceau "_Megalomania_" du groupe Muse.  
Disclaimer 2: les personnages sont pas z'à moua (snif ! Vous croyez que l'auteur accepterait de me vendre Snape ?) mais à J.K. Rowling.  
Petite note : les adjectifs français prennent un S au pluriel, les adjectifs anglais non ! Muggle étant un adjectif anglais, il restera tel quel. Et toutes mes excuses s'il y a des problèmes de mise en page mais Word et mon ordinateur veulent pas faire ce que je leur demande.

* * *

"Paradise comes at a price that i am not prepare to pay"  
Ces paroles se répètent dans ma tête. Hmm, si le prix pour le Paradis est élevé, celui pour l'Enfer l'est sans doute plus encore.  
  
Si Albus savait que j'écoute une musique muggle, je l'aurais toujours dans les pattes à me poser des questions, à vouloir écouter cette musique. Mais sans doute serait-il choqué par les paroles, peut-être aussi par l'air. Il me dirait très certainement d'écouter autre chose, quelque chose de plus gai, ou de moins sombre.  
Cela fait des années qu'il essaie de me sortir de mes cachots, qu'il me rappelle les dates de fêtes. Et cela fait des années qu'il se heurte à un mur. Nous savons tous deux que ce lieu est mon reflet et nous avons parfaitement conscience du cercle vicieux que j'entretiens avec mes appartements et les cachots.  
Mes appartements sont vides, froids, austères, sans lumière, ce qui n'améliore pas mon état d'esprit. Etat d'esprit qui influe sur mon occupation de ces lieux. Mais ce que ne comprend pas Albus, c'est que je ne veux pas rompre ce cercle, j'y suis bien. Je sais à quoi m'attendre, c'est un prix que je peux et accepte de payer pour mes choix passés. Sans que compter que j'aime ce qui est noir. Noir dans les paroles, noir dans la mélodie. J'aime ce désespoir crié. Un désespoir qui ne transparaît que dans les arts muggle.  
Les sorciers n'ont aucune imagination, leurs peintures ne sont que prisons pour fantômes, la musique ne sert qu'à danser, tout du moins pour la musique autorisée. Celle interdite, car jugée dangereuse, ne sert qu'à oublier, s'oublier. Elle amène à une transe dont on ne veut pas sortir. Le plaisir est comparable sinon supérieur à celui procuré par certaines drogues. Mais il n'y a toujours aucune imagination là- dedans. En ce qui concerne l'écriture, elle ne sert qu'aux grimoires. La poésie, les romans, tout cela n'existe pas. Il n'existe même pas de contes écrits pour enfants. Contes, légendes et mythes ne survivent qu'oralement et disparaissent de plus en plus. Ils ne sont écrits que dans quelques manuels d'histoire et arrangés selon le pouvoir présent et dominant de chaque époque. De ce fait, ils se retrouvent chaque fois un peu plus amputés, flous voir sans rapports aucun avec les faits réels. Je comprends que Binns ne traite que les révoltes des gobelins. Il s'agit des faits pour lesquels il existe des traces écrites d'époque et venant de plusieurs sources, sans oublier que cette race existe toujours et est très à cheval sur son histoire. Le théâtre, lui, est presque un concept étranger à notre culture. Quant à la sculpture et l'architecture, heureusement que les muggle existent. Même s'ils n'ont construit que quelques édifices dans notre monde, sans eux nous serions incapables de bâtir quelque chose de beau et qui ne s'écroule pas. Magie ou pas ! Bien sûr, métamorphose et sortilèges pourraient nous permettre de ne pas avoir à faire avec les muggle mais sans eux nous serions ignorants dans les domaines artistiques, scientifiques et d'autres encore. Et la magie n'est pas une garantie de résultat si le sorcier ignore les lois relatives à certains domaines. Je crois que même culinairement, ils sont plus riches et inventifs que nous.  
Et Voldemort voudrait les supprimer ! De même qu'il place les elfes de maison comme bien inférieurs aux sorciers alors qu'ils n'ont nul besoin de baguettes ou de sorts. Ils n'ont qu'à claquer des doigts. Si l'envie leur en prenait, ils pourraient bien renverser les rôles.  
  
Je divague, je fuis loin de ces parchemins qu'il me faut corriger. Ah ?! Celui de Longbottom ! Pauvre garçon, la peur que je lui inspire se ressent jusque dans ses écrits, indépendamment de sa mémoire ou absence de mémoire et de son étourderie. Qui sait, peut-être que le jour où il réussira à m'empoisonner en faisant exploser son chaudron je le remercierai. Mais je crains que cela ne lui fasse rejoindre ses parents.


End file.
